A Winter Spirits Real Nature
by Pres17
Summary: when Bunny breaks jack's heart somehow, his real nature comes up. Pitch seals his memories of the guardian and takes him in. What happend when the Guardians stumbles on the new winter spirit years later? Will bunny try to save jack? or reveal his feelings? (( LOTS OF SELF THOUGHTS UP THINGYS)) *SHONEN-AI*
1. the beginning

**this chapter is to test i want to continue or now..**

**please R & R.**

* * *

At jack's lake..

The lake was frozen hard, snow everywere and still falling with allot of force. Winter was here, and in full force. in the middel of the lake jack was sitting. the moon rays giving him light in the middle of the night. He stared at the ground before him waiting, he did not know for what but he waited. his hard wrapped around his staff. he was shivering, not from the cold but from the crying. For the first time he felt cold. jack though he was had a family, the guardians. but lack's heart wanted more, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Bunny. He felt spoiled and greedy for liking the Easter spirit, he already had what he wanted but it was not enough..

''ohh, what is the winter spirit doing here all alone?'' a deep voice came from behind him.

''pitch...'' jack muttered not leaving his gaze from the ground nor looking over his shoulder or taking a fighing pose.

pitch stared at the winter spirit from behind, his small frama shivering. A bored expression claimed his face as he disapeared into his shadow and reapeared before jack.

''i don't see your fear.. nor that hope in you anymore..'' the boogieman stated looking at the winter spirit who looked down.

''i don't have them anymore, i don't need them..'' he replied in a soft almost sad voice. the wind howled hard and harder around them, snowflakes fell faster and faster. the boogieman was surpised a the spirits words.

''explain yourself..'' the boogieman said now concered. he never in his live as a spirit saw a soul who did not have fear nor hope. ''you. who were filled with hope that was almost unreal, are now without hope..'' he spoke carefully.

''i froze it...'' jack replied as he chuckled softly, it sounded childish but sad.

''what did you froze?'' pitch asked taking a step closer. he felt the tempareture lower, and fast. 'something is wrong..'

''i froze..'' he said as he looked up slowly. ''my heart..'' he finisht when his gaze met that of the boogieman.

pitch was confused and of all scared. the winter spirit who always had a carefree smile and loves prank was not there. instead two emotionless eyes, who only showed coldness that rivels the coldest winter. a small smirk that looked not childish but as he was laughing into your soul. ''..is...is this the real you?'' pitch asked unsure of his words.

''i don't know what the real me, do you?'' he asked teasing.

pitch black the boogieman stared at the winter spirit, the new winter spirit. this one was proberly a cruel enough to let hundreds of people or animals die with his cold snow. a real child of winter was born.

a child of winter was born

colder than snow or ice

eyes that freeze you

a soul who was lost and never found

that was

jack frost now

* * *

**if you want me to contineu then please R & R**


	2. The first meeting

**_1) spirit rivalty? _**_just born spirits or weak ones need to hybernate when their season ends. when they do, stronger spirits mostly kills them in their hibernatering. for their own season to contineu longer and not die be killed later if the weak/or just born becames stronger._

**_2) jacks appearance? _**_because i wanted to make him a real snow spirit. i like long hari, sorry._

* * *

_Pitch sealed Jacks memories and took him in. even though the memories were sealed the pain remained in his heart, thus he grown cold and harsh. his playful nature changed in a twisted playful. his cocky laugh changed to a uncaring giggling. jack frost was no more as we know.._

**_30 years later.._**

**_pitch's place.._**

pitch black was in his cave trying to power up his nightmares with his dark sand. A sudden cold wind blew in, he glanced at the entrance waiting. his nightmares whined in happiness. A polar bear of snow walked in, if you looked good enough you could see his fur was not made of hair but snow. On his back was a child giggling, the child was dressed in white. A kimono like top, with long sleeves with blue snowflakes on it. His kimono was tugged in his red kimono pants. Long white hair till his hips and a red blindfold on his eyes. Slightly under it was a mark P.B.B (aka Pitch Black Boogieman). ''i see you had fun..'' Pitch spoke deadpanned. ''yeah, i made a few blizzards over the world'' the child explained proud. ''you know that animals and people will die from the blizzards you trew at them, they growing stronger every time..'' Pitch said as he turned back to his nightmares. ''so? they only humans, they can't see me anyway..'' the child spoke annoyed. ''not my fault if they weak..'' he added. '..you growed up like real winter spirit, cold and not caring..'' Pitch spoke with a grin of satisfaction. ''a real winter spirit, you are jack..'' he muttered to himself. ''i'm came in just to report i killed a spring spirit. so this winter will be longer..'' Jack stated with a smirk. ''good..have fun now...'' Pitch spoke waving his hand to jack, pitch attention was now back to his nightmares. Jack grunted at him but he shrugged it off. ''lets go, rufus..'' jack commanded his snow pet. the snow bear turned and walked out.

_**outside..**_

Jack was making a snowman while Rufus was being lazy lying on the snowy ground. Jack was almost done when rufus growled. ''..i feel it too..'' Jack muttered standing up and brushed the snow off him. ''A spirit..'' he said as he summoned the wind and snow to blew stronger as warning. ''i don't like this one..'' Jack stated. Rufus stood up and walked to Jacks side. in the distance a figure was making his way to Jack and Rufus. Rufus walked up front growling at the figure. ''what is it, if its dangerous kill it..'' Jack commanded his snow pet. Rufus growled in agree. After a few second the figure stopped at a safe distance. Ruffes growled at the spirit angry, warning it. ''wow, calm down mate..'' a deep voice spoke. jack instandly tensed 'who is that? his voice sounds like i heard it before..'. Jack shrugged the nervous feeling of. ''what do you want?'' Jack called curieus. ''that voice..'' the person spoke confused and surpised. ''ha? what are you talking about?'' jack yelled anoyed. ''you sound like my long lost friend..'' the voice stated calmed down a bit. ''yeah, well i aren't you're friend..'' jack replied back. ''you're a winter spirit right?'' the voice asked. ''before you ask what i am, don't you think you should introduce yourself..'jack spoke crossing his arms. ''ah, i'm sorry mate. i'm the easter spirit. call me'h bunny'' bunny spoke shifting uncomstable. ''bunny..'' jack muttered to himself. 'why does this person feel so familier? he gives me a painful feeling yet..' Jack through were interupted by Rufus angry growling. Bunny tryd to came closer, what resulted to a mad snow bear. Jack just stood there, lisening to the struggle you could call it that.

''oh come on, let me though. ain't gonna hurt the kid..'' Bunny said trying to calm the 2 meter long snow bear. the bear just glared at him more, showing his teeth. bunny grunted anoyed. ''oi, you kid. call ya pet off!'' bunny yelled anoyed. jack was contineu his snowman when Bunny did'nt look. he tiled his head to Bunny's voice. ''ha? why, i don't know if you want to kill me or not..'' Jack stated turning his head back to his snowman. ''what? why would i kill ya- whait are ya that season spirit that kills other so his own season can continue longer?'' bunny asked confused, secretly he hoped a kid like this was just trying to prank him. ''yeah, that me..'' Jack replied casual. ''you shittin me, right kid?'' Bunny asked to make sure. ''why would i joke about that...?'' jack asked at him. ''i mean.. why would you kill other spirits for that reason?'' Bunny yelled angry. ''killing is wrong!'' he added. jack flinced at him. he grunted anoyed ans stood up. ''you stupid or something? ever heard of spirit rivalty?'' jack asked as he walked to rufus. ''spirit rivalty, what that?'' bunny asked confused. ''you stupid after all..''jack spoke sigting, he patted ruffus on his back, signing him to kneel down, and so he did. jack climbed up and snorted. ''talk to me again if you know what that is, you oversized bunny'' he spoke. before Bunny could replie Ruffus ran off in the woods.

* * *

**i hoped you enjoy, and remember. the chance i will contineu depends on the R&R i get.**

**so please R&R for me. **


End file.
